1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a fast connecting structure for fitting lights, and especially to fast and convenient connecting of a fitting light provided to be of any of various lengths by a rotation connecting means with another fitting light or with a power line and its extension line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fitting light or lighting rope system is a lamp string having light emitting or flashing function in a flexible and transparent pipe. It is advantageous in providing a unique decorative effect by light emitting and flashing of a lot of lamp bulbs through a transparent pipe. With the flexible structure which is plastic, the fitting light can be used in various fields for decoration with various patterns. For example, it can be hung on a surface of a building, or can be wrapped on a broad wall with a given pattern to form a marvelous and attractive large light emitting or flashing pattern. And more, it can be wrapped on any of various frames with given shapes such as the shape of a heart, a star or a snowman.
In using such a fitting light, it can have any of various decorative patterns in pursuance of designed patterns or requirement of customers. Hence in manufacturing in factories, fitting lights are all in rolled form. A user buy a fitting light in rolled form can make cutting according to indicative marks to obtain desired lengths and then the lengths are taken for connection. Such operation of connection includes connection between lamp pipes, connection between a lamp pipe with a power line etc.
FIG. 1 shows a way of connection for such a lamp pipe of a conventional fitting light, wherein, a power line 10 is provided on one end thereof with an end piece 11, the corresponding end of a lamp pipe 12 of the fitting light is provided with two holes 121, 122 for connecting. A connecting seat 13 is provided on both sides thereof with metallic guide pins 131, 132 capable of inserting into the end piece 11 and the holes 121, 122 of the lamp pipe 12. Then a connector is used to connect them. The connector generally used includes two semi-cylindrical housings 14, 15, the semi-cylindrical housing 14 is provided on the four inner corners thereof with four screw holes 16, while the semi-cylindrical housing 15 is provided on the four corresponding inner corners thereof with four through holes 17, screws 18 can be screwed therein to connect the power line 10 and the lamp pipe 12 of the fitting light.
Such a connector for conventional fitting lights must have a tool to screw in the multiple screws 18, operation of connection by it is troublesome, time consuming and inconvenient. And existing fitting lights are sold to customers or users in rolls, they are bothersome in operations of cutting and mounting for connecting by customers, the optional connecting work with desired lengths of lamp pipes of a fitting light cut from the rolls often does not meet the requirement of safety in many countries. And even some countries do not permit using in the markets of such cut products.
The object of the present invention is to provide a fast connecting structure for lamp pipes of a fitting light, with which, two lamp pipes can be butt jointed fast and conveniently without any tool or technique. The pipes of the fitting light can also be conveniently connected to a power line or an extension line or end caps.
To obtain the object, the lamp pipes of a fitting light of the present invention are made in different lengths in a factory, two ends of each length are provided with a male and a female electrical connecting end respectively, the male and the female electrical connecting ends are directly molding formed on and matchable with the lamp pipes and are provided close to themselves with rotation connecting means having been provided over the lamp pipes, so that the rotation connecting means can be rotated to connect the pipes of the fitting light when the male and the female electrical connecting ends are butt connected.
The rotation connecting means mentioned can be a male sleeve and a female sleeve in pair and can be screw connected with each other. The sleeves can be both or either movable.
In connecting the lamp pipes of the fitting light stated above in pursuance of their predetermined lengths, one end of the power line can be provided with a connecting end and a sleeve for fast connecting too.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the rotation connecting means can be a single sleeve and a rotation connecting portion provided on an opposite end.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the rotation connecting means can be mutually opposite sleeves capable of locking by diversion after butt insertion.
The terminal ends of the pipes of the fitting light can also make connection of the pipes with end caps.
The present invention will be apparent in its novelty and features after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.